Bloodgulch Christmas Carols
by Ace5andBlad3s
Summary: It's Christmas in bloodgulch and all the crew seem to be thinking not of christmas carols, but their favourite songs as they prepare for the event. What messed up song will they think of to sing on the night before Christmas? Spin off of RVB Authors Edition, I do not own anything they belong to Unknown and the other OC characters of the sereis


**A/N: I wanted to say merry Christmas to the other Characters of RVB Author Edition, and the best way to do that was to find something that they all had. This is dedicated to them and Unknown for creating the story in the first place.**

**So here it is...after much arguing with myself whether I was going to post this out or not. Bloodgulch Christmas Carols.**

**PS: I do not own the lyrics or the Characters of RVB Author Edition they belong to themselves and Unknown**

* * *

The reds and blues came together, after much agreement not to shoot each other in the face to celebrate Christmas. The only time of the year they could get some time off work where they weren't doing anything to doing absolutely nothing!

Only misfortune can await them...

* * *

Petch was planning in her room about how to run the base more efficiently. She was thinking about her father...Wyoming. He hadn't meant to be a bad father, he just wasn't the best the best. And her life had turned even worse when she lost her past team, she looked out and saw the reds doing their own thing...This was her team now and she would rather die than lose them. They were her family now and nothing could change that.

A thought and some lyrics to a song she favoured came into her head, she tried remembering the name...

_Would you kill to save a life?_  
_Would you kill to prove your right?_

Yeah family that proved how much she cared for them. Petch smiled a little and went back to what she was doing going over the plans again

* * *

Unknown was practising his fighting stances again. Trying to exact his revenge on Texas for destroying his life and taking his arm, he kept practising, but his mind kept wondering back to when Washington had called him Arizona. How had he lost three years of his life and not remember it?

He looked at his robot hand with regret on how he lost it, but realised he had gotten revenge in a way he hadn't thought about before. He stayed alive when Texas had failed to kill him, another way he'd managed to beat her.

He thought of something inside his head...

_Suicide Come Alive _  
_ Takes the pain from all who just cant see the light _  
_ Dark Savior,he can save you _  
_ He'll take you nail and be the on they crucify _  
_ Suicide comes Alive _

_Pain wont go away _  
_ The screaming voices,drive you insane _  
_ Your body fights but cant,its paralyzed _  
_ Black inside,Hollow Eyed _  
_ His prescience wont let em drag you down _  
_ Straight to the howls beneath the ground._

He shook his head, Unknown knew it was silly but it kept a grin on his face and turned back and practised again trying to get the targets right.

* * *

Big Z was talking to his brother, the death of his former CO had come up a lot lately. Petch was acting wierd around his, but he just shrugged it off. Maybe shyness...he thought curiously. He faded out and started tapping his feet to the beat of a song he hadn't heard in ages.

_ "I will not Die! _

_I will not die!_

_I will survive! _

He felt the beat over again. Big Z actually felt safe here. Maybe because he was so excepted...he didn't know but it felt like home.

* * *

JZ on the other hand was talking before he noticed Big Z had zoned out. Probably wasn't even listening to him, true they were on different teams but they were still family and just got along as it. JZ took his chance and started belting out his favourite line to a song.

_"Now the dark begins to rise_  
_Save your breath its far from over_  
_Leave the lost and dead behind_  
_Now's your chance to run for cover_  
_I don't want to change the world_

_I just want to leave it colder_  
_Light the fuse and burn it up..."_

Big Z looked at him oddly. "Why'd you do that?" he asked amused.

JZ just smiled. It was his favourite chorus after all and what could he say he loved to entertain.

* * *

Ace was fixing some of the turrets and had gotten grime all over her face, she grabbed a rag and cleaned as much off as she could before going back and working on it, she started using the tools she had in time with a beat she had managed to get playing off the warthog. For once it wasn't a mexican polka dance.

She grabbed a wrench and tightened the turret to its stand. Then turned up the music a little more so she could hear it without having to wear headphones.

_A warning to the people. __The good and the evil __  
This is war  
__To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first _

_T__his is war..._

Ace couldn't believe she actually liked this song. Still it was better than nothing, she only turned it down a little so no one could hear that she was listening to a war song written for peace.

* * *

Lightning was at blue base with Bluetounge, they were messing around with the weapons trying to make them as crazy as possible for the next 'fight' they had with the reds.

They both had one condition, no sniper rifles. Lightning hated them with a fiery passion! One that would never burn out. Ever!

He turned on the TV they had managed to score from command and was watching grifball. He didn't remember what teams were playing, but so far excitment cousred through his veins. It was on halftime they had a mini band playing a song he loved.

_Ooh-what I'm gonna do?_  
_Me and the crew-one false move-we through _  
_Stress level high it's a full court press_  
_Can't guess wrong the result is death_

_Falling toward the sky_  
_Waiting for my...ride_

Was it coincidence that this song was playing? He didn't know, but enjoyed listening to it.

* * *

Lilli and Spritey as the two were excellent friends were hanging out on the cliffs talking to each other about the possible outcomes if blue tounge hadn't rescued them from the warship.

Spritey might have died or been executed if Bluetounge hadn't had shown up when he did. She was grateful and thanked him like a million times! He actually nearly started complaining.

"You want to know my favourite line of a song?" Lilli asked. Spritey nodded and Lilli started singing, it went like this...

_Bones, sinking like stones _

_ All that we fought for _

_Homes, places we've grown _

_All of us are done for_

* * *

Spritey smiled. She enjoyed talking to Lilli a lot, both bing girls it was easier than talking to the others. Right now the subject was the Warship, so may different things could have happened to them and the others. Spritey was asked what her favourite song was randomly, just like the oreo's and jaffa question.

"My favourite is Gotta be somebody, goes like this...

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_" and soon she was singing a song she really enjoyed listening to. She started going harder on her voice when she reached her favourite line...

_"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there"  
_She finished with an appluad from Lilli who started humming the song again.

* * *

Zoey was going over her weapons and re checking. She was an enthusiastic soldier more than anyone would have thought, and was a really cool person to know, she made a lot of people feel better than they would have thought possible.

She checked no one was around before standing up. She opened her mouth and started singing loudly.

_Now that you've found me I've stumbled through fire, _

_Now that you've touched me _

_I've bloomed like a flower, _

_Now that you're with me I no longer cower in darkness,_

_ hiding I'm fighting for you..._

Zoey turned when she heard clapping, That Guy was leaning on the door and laughing. "Best show I've seen all day" he sarcastically sounded. Zoey blushed a little.

"Just kidding sounded amazing!" Guy said before she raised a fist at him making him back out of the room very quickly!

* * *

That Guy back out of the room and took off to the other side of the canyon, he leaned down to catch his breath. Damn that girl was scary! He thought deeply.

She bought up something he would never ever do! Sing out loud? That wasn't his personality he was Sarcastic, arrogant, and a kleptomaniac, he didn't do silly things like that, didn't he?

Ah to hell with it! It was Christmas Eve why not? That Guy entered the caves and started barreling out loud the best song he could think of at the time...

_I don't mind being ogled, ridiculed _

_Made to feel miniscule _

_If you consider the source, _

_it's kinda pitiful_

_I know why you blame me _

_ I know why you plague me_

* * *

Awriter was being calm as usual and setting up. Something he volunteered to do, no one else would have done it so why not? He thought.

Christmas... he mused setting up one of the tables. On of the best times of the years where people laugh and enjoy each other's company. And he would enjoy talking to his friends down here, they all knew he would go beserk if one of them got hurt, made them like him even more.

How he loved watching his friends enjoy themselves. He didn't know it but he was tapping a pair of forks he was setting down to a best.

Awriter tried again with the beat as the lyrics flodded back to him.

_No time for goodbye, he said as he faded away_

He stopped and placed down the forks before walking away. He could sing later on to that song but in the mean time, he had work to do

* * *

Colezilla was just standing there watching the sun. "It never seems to come down" he mumbled. Usually he never felt an emotion, he was emotionless, a memory came back of something he was allowed to listen to when in training.

A song...?

_Soft spoken with a broken jaw _  
_Step outside but not to brawl _  
_Autumn's sweet we call it fall _  
_I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and _  
_With the birds I'll share _  
_This lonely view..._

Colezilla shook his head and got ready for the party they were throwing to celebrate Christmas. He went to find someone to help with the tables and food. Memories shouldn't linger, they should be forgotten he told himslef. That's what happened to the Director of Freelancer, he mused once more.

* * *

Everyone sat down at the tables, no weapons were to be brought as part of the deal. Eeryone was in their casuals and laughing as much as they could for the occasion.

They mixed around. Not red on one side and blue on the other, and they all got along. Some how and they didn't want to know how or by who but they all got a little drunk at a very late time of the 'night' in bloodgulch. They ended up singing the messed up version anyone had ever heard of jingle bells to date.

They took turns starting off was

Awriter, Cogg, Lighnting and Colezilla...

_"Dashing through the canyon_  
_In a one door open warthog_  
_O'er the bumps we go_  
_Shooting all the way_  
_Bells on warthog turrent_  
_Making explosions bright_  
_What fun it is to laugh and sing_  
_A army song tonight!"_

Spritey and Lilli started standing up toasting the next chorus...

_"Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one door open warthog_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Petchicor and Unknown dancing in a sleigh! Guy and Ace are new to this place so we can play all day!"_

Unknown and Petch decided it was their turn and went passing each one a smile. Zoey and Bluetongue stood up and started screaming...

_"A day or two ago_  
_I thought I'd take down an evil Director_  
_And soon three or four freelancers_  
_Was seated by my side_  
_The Director was lean and lank_  
_Misfortune seemed his lot_  
_We got into the warship_  
_And then we saved our mates!"_

Ace and Guy started next going merrily, Big Z and JZ caught up with them...

_"Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one door open warthog_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Spritey is insane Lilli joined her too Cogg is slightly dangerous I guess we'll join him too!"_

The last remaining soldiers rolled their eyes and said their piece insulting one and another jokingly, they all joined in together but these could be heard the most

_"Zoey is a pink ninja" _Unknown slurred,

_"Guy is a sneaky thief " _Ace mumbled.

_"AWriter is among them too" _Petch agreed.

_"Big Z and JZ now joined our odd crew" _Lightning pointed to the two brothers.

_ "Lightning is eating a fork" _Lill burst into tears laughing.

_"Colezilla is part cyborg" _Awriter laughed.

_"Bluetounge is blowing up stuff" _Guy added.

_"And as if Bloodgulch wasn't enough" _They all shouted.

"A toast to memories" Petch said raising her glass. "Just the ones that are okay to remember though" she added quickly, but everyone raised their glasses and drank even deeper.

"So Bluetounge tell us, how did you escape the warthog before the crash?" That Guy asked.

Bluetounge cleared his throat with a grin on his face. "Well it all started in a small canyon in the middle of nowhere, it was a day like any other..."


End file.
